


Weather Girl

by purecamp



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: F/F, its cute, news au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 12:35:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14569134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purecamp/pseuds/purecamp
Summary: alaska, a brand new weather girl, is a small fish in a big pond of tv news. sharon is the host.





	Weather Girl

**Author's Note:**

> A/N - have this shorty short oneshot that i did bc… idk?? also this took forever to submit bc of bad internet im cry

The air smelt of morning coffee - hot and energizing and strangely cosy. Around Sharon, the office was as busy as ever, bustling with people and trailed by cameras and wires. She was by no means late, not at all. In this industry, everyone was early. On time was late.

Straightening her necklace, Sharon smiled at Bianca - her co-anchor. The two had been friends since university, nicknaming one another ‘Jiggly’ and ‘Snow White’ in relation to Bianca’s size and Sharon’s skin. They worked well together, maintained a good rapport, and always managed to coordinate their outfits, if only subtly. Jiggly was dazzling in blue; the colour matched perfectly with Sharon’s necklace and heels.

“Morning, Jiggles.” Sharon smiled lazily, taking the last sip from her to-go coffee before discarding it for the TV-friendly glass of water. “Looking beautiful as usual.”

Jiggly grinned. “I love you, sis. Wearing black again?”

Sharon smoothed down her dress. “Do you even know me?”

“The Daily Mail will have a field day when Sharon Needles finally wears colour.”

Sharon snorted. “The Daily Mail can get anally fisted by the Hulk without lube for all I care.”

Jiggly seemed to appreciate that, throwing back her head with laughter. As she did, Katya approached, her blue eyes wide and searching.

“What’s this about anal fisting?”

Katya was the sports reporter, covering the ever-popular sports events that Sharon knew jack-shit about. She herself was athletic, trim and shapely with muscles bulging beneath the long sleeves of her dress. Sharon knew this well - and Katya’s gymnastic prowess. It wasn’t the only sport she excelled in, but it was the only one she’d witnessed firsthand.

“Why so interested?” Sharon teased. “Fancy trying something new?”

Katya laughed hysterically, flapping her hands around and showing off her infuriatingly white teeth. “Yes! Yes! Yes I fucking do!”

Sharon shoved her. “You have no class.”

“Don’t need any.” Katya replied. “Bitch, you’ve seen my abs. I don’t need class with abs like these.”

Although Sharon failed to see how Katya’s abs corresponded with not needing class, she didn’t ask questions. That was just Katya’s way - a confusing mish-mash of words that made sense only to her. As a reporter, she was clear and concise, but off-camera she was like a toddler running on sugar.

“Have you met the new weather girl?”

Sharon shook her head. “Damn, they replaced Detox that fast?”

Their last weather girl, Detox, had been suspended after a photograph of her had emerged online. It seemed innocent enough, other than her naked ass visible in the mirror, her chronically enlarged pupils, and the suspicious white lines across her counter in the background. Whilst the investigation went on, she had been cut from the company completely.

Katya grimaced. “Must’ve been a desperate move. The new girl doesn’t seem to know left from right. She practised reading from the teleprompter a moment ago, and she’s terrible.”

“Let’s hope there aren’t any amber alerts.” Sharon mused. “The poor thing will have an aneurysm. Where is she?”

Overly-touchy as usual, Katya steered Sharon to the right, where the green screen was set up. As Sharon’s eyes searched for an unfamiliar face, Katya’s hands remained on her shoulders.

“Oh, I see her.”

The new girl stood bow-legged and tall, even taller than Sharon’s own modest height. She wore a dress patterned aptly with little sunshines, and a mass of blonde hair was scrunched on top of her head. It appeared to Sharon that she was nervous, fiddling with the hem of her dress and shifting from one foot to the other.

“I’m gonna go say hi.”

Katya grinned mischievously. “Oh, Needles. Mrs Milk Bottle. Snow White. I know that look. You think she’s cute! No worries, I’m not a jealous person. I’ve got no issue with my fuck buddies fucking other buddies. Just know that I don’t do threesomes.”

Deigning to ignore Katya’s ‘cute’ comment, Sharon simply turned and frowned. “You’re down for anal fisting but you won’t do threesomes?”

The sports reporter shrugged. “Gotta draw the line somewhere.”

“Right…” Sharon replied, rolling her eyes. “Well, in my world - and Detox’s - we don’t draw lines, we snort them. I’m talking to her.”

With that, she left Katya’s side to talk to the mystery new girl. She really did look a little inept, like she’d never been on a set before, but Sharon understood the feeling. Live TV was intimidating. Back in the beginning, she’d been just as stiff and terrified when the cameras were rolling as the new girl currently was. It took time and practise to relax and remember not to swear.

“Hey, I’m Sharon. So you’re our new weather girl?”

She offered her hand, which the new girl took. “Alaska. Th-That’s me.”

“Don’t be too nervous,” Sharon told her, smiling warmly. “It’s much easier if you don’t think about it. Just read and talk and gesture.”

Alaska’s cheeks were pink. “I’m not very good at reading.” She admitted.

She was much prettier up close, Sharon found. Her eyes were wide and dark and she had thick eyelashes fanning her high cheekbones. Her lips were plump and pink, flush against her pale skin. Alaska somewhat resembled a porcelain doll - or maybe a baby deer.

“Me neither.” Sharon assured her. “My trick is to skim read, pick up the facts, and do my best. As long as you get most of it right, a few slip ups don’t matter. Just make sure you don’t gesture towards Plymouth when you’re talking about Dundee, and all will turn out fine.”

Alaska laughed with all the joy and innocence of a child. Sharon had the strange urge to keep her laughing, entertaining her like one might coo at a baby.

“That’s right!” Alaska beamed. “Hide the flaws, I like it. Only I know the ugly.”

Sharon cocked an eyebrow. “Courtney Act?”

“Yes!” Alaska grinned. “You’re a fan?”

“Who isn’t?”

“Most pretty gothic girls aren’t into Courtney Act.” Alaska mumbled, her cheeks reddening when she realized what she said. Her lips opened and closed silently.

A feeling of warmth spread from Sharon’s stomach outwards at those words, encompassing her whole body. People complimented her often, either loving or hating her. Hell, just last night had seen Katya groaning body worship as she kissed her way down her breasts and over her tummy. But for some reason, it felt really, really good coming from Alaska.

“Oh yeah?” Sharon’s tone held the same slight note of teasing as she’d spoken to Katya with - flirty, playful.

Alaska blushed but smiled. “Yeah.” She decided. “They tend to be into Marilyn Manson and kinky sex and stuff like that.”

Taken aback, Sharon cackled with laughter. Of all the things for the shy new weather girl to come out with, she certainly hadn’t expected that. At her reaction, Alaska giggled too.

“Well, I like that too!” Sharon laughed, dabbing under her eyes to make sure she hadn’t smudged anything with her sudden bout of giggling. “Multi-faceted woman, that’s me.”

“FIVE MINUTES TIL WE’RE ON THE AIR!”

Sharon groaned, glaring at nobody in particular. “Well, Alaska, it’s been wonderful chatting about geography and kinky sex with you, but I should be getting ready to go on air. I’m sure I’ll be seeing you.”

-

“Good morning everyone and welcome to your six o’clock news update. An eighty seven year old man has been found stabbed to death outside his home in Worcester during the early hours of this morning, police are appealing for witnesses.”

Sharon opened the news gravely, managing to subdue the giggling that her and Jiggly had been doing moments ago in favour of professionalism.

“A team of scientists at Birmingham University have been attempting to answer the question of human immortality, and if it would ever be possible.”

“A young woman who received a botched surgery late last year opens up about her experience and warns others against the procedure.”

This was easy. Sharon did it every day. Read, talk, take elegant sips of water and very occasionally interview guests that nobody really cared about. She flew by on autopilot, her body automatically doing the work as her mind wandered to Alaska. Though she itched to steal just one glance at her, she knew the slightest darting of her eyes or turning of her head would be picked up on.

“And now, over to Alaska for today’s weather forecast.” Jiggly said pleasantly, relaxing a little once the camera switched off and over to the green screen.

As soon as she knew she was off the hook, Sharon shifted slightly in her seat to watch the skinny blonde. Alaska shot her a sneaky wink just before the green light came on, reverting back to her poised but nervous posture as soon as the words appeared in front of her.

If Alaska made the slightest mistake, Sharon didn’t notice it. She was a natural - much more confident and easy-going once she got started. Her voice was sweet and lively, her eyes were bright, and she was the perfect combination of knowledgeable and likeable.

Sharon could listen to her talk forever.

“…However, things are looking up this weekend. Clear skies, sunshine and temperatures piquing at around sixteen degrees celsius. Back to you in the studio.”

As Jiggly launched into a heartfelt story about a disabled dog finding a home, Sharon found herself spacing out. Her eyes kept drifting to the clock next to the camera. Five more minutes.

Five minutes and I can talk to her again.

-

The very moment the cameras switched off, Katya was in the seat next to Sharon. Her eyes were gleaming, and that was never a good sign.

“Go flirt with weather baby. I can see you’re dying to.”

Sharon brushed her off. “Fuck off, Kat. I’m not dying to flirt with her. You’re delusional.”

Katya held up her hands. “I’ve never claimed to be anything otherwise. Just go flirt. Worst case scenario, she rejects you and then I’ll eat you out later. Best case scenario, you fall madly in love, go on a date, and she eats you out later. What can go wrong?”

“You have a very skewed perception of how this works.” Sharon muttered, rising from her sofa. “What do I even say?”

Sharon felt stupid asking Katya for advice. She wasn’t used to this. She didn’t flirt, or seduce people. When she wanted a good fuck, she texted Katya with no qualms - a request, a time, and a place. Alaska was different. Alaska was new, and kind, and not just someone Sharon could take home with no feelings for. Not like Katya.

Her last text to her read, “10pm tonight .. yer topping, no toys .. too tired to do stuff”, and had been sent at noon yesterday. Assuming Alaska even wanted to give Sharon her phone number, she definitely couldn’t text her anything like that.

“Something clever!” Katya urged. “Make her laugh, that always works. Now, look at me. Head straight, tits out, charming smile - that’s my girl. Go get a date.”

She all but shoved Sharon off her ass into the middle of the studio. Feeling somewhat undignified, she approached Alaska.

“Nice job, newbie, You’re basically a pro.”

Alaska grinned appreciatively.

“So, things are looking up this weekend, huh? Clear skies and sunshine? Sounds like perfect date weather to me.”

Sharon wasn’t exactly sure where all this confidence was coming from, but she liked it. Alaska’s eyes twinkled, indicating that she liked it just as much.

“You think so?” She asked.

Sharon smiled. “Sure do. A picnic, a bottle of prosecco, some good company. Got any plans this weekend?”

Alaska giggled. “Nope.”

“Well, then.” Sharon decided, scribbling down her number. “Things are looking up this weekend. Call me.”


End file.
